Cullen comes to Dinner
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Edward Cullen finds Rapunzel's tower and satisfies a hunger she had for a very long time alone in the tower. Humor Crackfic written for Deviantart's fandom mash up challenge


**I do not own Tangled or Twilight okay? This is for deviantART's Fan Art Mash-up challenge and by the random generator I got this one: Edward Cullen, in Rapunzel's tower, preparing something delicious. I know a little about both fandoms but I figured I would at least take this challenge. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Rapunzel's 18th birthday was approaching rapidly. She stared out the window longing to explore the world. She had spent her whole life locked up in the tower and wanted to know what the world outside. Her 'mother' Gothel told her the world was so evil outside and it was dangerous for her outside. But she did not know how to. Her mother would not allow her to leave at all. She looked outside and sighed, walking back to her bedroom. "I wonder if I will ever meet someone. Or will Mother bring me someone? Am I destined to be alone? Is it that bad out there?"

Meanwhile, Edward Cullen was walking the woods outside Volterra, Italy looking at the trees. He had come to maintain the truce the Cullens had with the Volturi had with a yearly visit to check on Bella and Renesme's powers. While he loved Bella with all of his being and was glad that she could now literally spend eternity with her, he sometimes liked to hike through the Italian Alps on his own. Bella wanted to show Renesme the canals of Venice at this time as well so Edward was on his own on this hike. He took off his shirt and felt the sun on his chest, causing it to shimmer in the sunlight. Something did not seem right in his mind. He felt a loneliness. A young woman who needed someone to come to her. As he ran through the woods, he saw a tower. _This is where the pain is coming from. How I can tell, I don't know, but this woman in this tower is hungry for something._ Edward thought.

"Hello?" Edward yelled at the base of the tower. "Anyone there?"

"Who's there?" Rapunzel said as she looked down to see Edward standing there yelling up at her. "Who are you?" She said looking down at him

"I am Edward Cullen. I have a feeling that you need someone. You are hungry for something new and I can fufil that need."

"My mother is away right now." Rapunzel said looking upon this Adonis of a man who just walked up to her tower. His offer was tempting and he was one of the most handsome beings she had ever seen. Her mother never brought over visitors but she did find a few of her romance novels when she had sneaked into her mother's bedroom when she left and read the love scenes and saw the men on the covers. Rapunzel was too smart to think that men really looked like that but Edward seemed to be real life proof of this. "If you can climb into my tower, I would love to talk with you."

"If you insist." Edward said as he climbed a tree across from the tower. He walked over to a branch with the skill of a cougar to stare at Rapunzel's tower.

"I insist." She said as she twirled a lock of her hair playfully.

"As you wish." He said as he jumped from the branch to the window. He landed perfectly in front of Rapunzel as she stared at him with longing. "I can tell you are hungry for something new." He stared into her eyes. "I can give that to you."

"Please do." Rapunzel said as she lay on her bed like the women on the cover on her mother's romance novels. However, she sat up in shock as she saw Edward walk past her and head to the kitchen. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Making something you never had to satisfy your hunger." Edward said simply as he pulled out some pasta, meat sauce, tomatoes, basil and garlic. _I may be a vampire and this stuff is supposed to be harmful but I can sense this girl would love this._

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked as she headed over to the kitchen tapping her foot in anger.

"Satisfying your hunger." Edward said as he prepared a delicious Italian dish. She looked on, her rage slowly ebbing to curiosity. The food smelled good and she was dying to try it. She sat at the table with an eager face. Edward spooned the pasta onto a plate and spooned a hearty helping of sauce onto her plate and placed it in front of her. "I hope you enjoy."

Rapunzel took a fork and began to eat the pasta. It tasted good. Much better than anything her mother ever made. And Edward made it just for her to make her happy. He smiled as he watched her eat his creation. "This is good." She said.

"I am glad you like it." Edward said. "More?" He asked as she cleaned her plate.

"Please." She smiled.

All of a sudden, a shadow appeared at the window. It was Bella.

"Edward, who is that and what are you doing here?" Bella asked in anger.

"She was hungry." Edward said simply.

 **So how was that? Short? Funny? I know it was random but I had to try it for the challenge. Well I don't have much to say because what is there to say? Remember to read, well you just did and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **Aka**

 **Realm**


End file.
